


An Unwilling Sacrifice

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [21]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Big Boss, M/M, go wash your mouth out young man, rated for Adam's bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: When Adam is chosen to be given to the dragon in the mountain temple he decides he's going to at least make it work for it's meal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt from tumblr: Snake is a dragon (because dragons are sota snakes) and ocelot is the virgin sacrifice to the dragon to eat (but the dragon would rather keep him)

Tradition could suck his dick for all Adam cared. It was stupid, barbaric even. That the village had gone along with this for so long had always confused the hell out of Adam but now, now he understood. The chosen weren’t picked by the gods, nor blessed protectors like the elders spewed. They were trouble makers, burdens on the community or the elders were afraid of them.

 

He wasn’t all that surprised when he was picked, his parents had died in his youth and whilst Adam served faithfully in the guard, he was easily smarter than his brothers in arms and he had a habit of questioning orders he didn’t like. He had no one to stand at his side and was a threat to the powers the elders clung to so they had to be rid of him somehow. That he was a virgin gave them their perfect opportunity.

 

Adam stood before the temple wearing the clothes he’d been given the night before, a loose pair of red trousers and a floaty white shirt. He was thankful they at least gave him red gloves to wear so he didn’t have to bear his hands, even for this. He huffed, glaring at the dark entrance. People that up until the night before he’d called friends of sorts stood behind him, blocking his route back. “This is an honour Adamska, you are serving the people in the highest of ways.” One of the men said and he snorted, glaring over his shoulder.

“If it’s such an honour why don’t you go in there?” He hissed out, hands clenching into fists at his side, he didn’t even have his beloved crossbow to keep his hands busy, it had been taken from him.

“I am not pure, it would only enrage him.” The man replied, as if it was as simple as that, Adam just rolled his eyes and looked forward, staring into the darkness.

“Such an honour… they even send armed guards to make sure we ‘chosen’ don’t flee.” He muttered darkly, weighing his choices quickly. Try and fight the men behind him and make a break for it, flee into the forest and take his chances on the run or enter the dark temple, face what the elders so gleefully called his destiny. Neither boded well for him.

 

With his head held high Adam strode forward, ascending the steps and stepping into the dark threshold of the old temple.  He walked forward, letting an air of confidence radiate from him. Peering around in the dark chamber he tried to get a feel for the room and try and find a hiding spot, maybe he could wait till the guards left and slip away into the forest without disturbing _him_ if he was quiet enough. As his eyes adjusted he huffed as he found the room seemed empty, nothing to offer cover he could duck behind so he pressed on, making his way to the darker still archway ahead of him. He found himself in another dark and bare room, only just able to make out too flights of stairs, one on either side of the room. One flight seemed to lead up whilst the other went down. Glancing between the two, he took his chance with up.

 

Moving slow and quiet Adam made his way to the base of the stairs, from here he could look up and see light at the top of the steps, day light even. Leaning forward he could make out a hole in the ceiling of the cavernous temple and the sky beyond that. Cautiously Adam started up the stairs, staying close to the wall just encase, raising an eyebrow as he heard the sound of running water. Reaching the top brought a gentle gasp from his lips, the room was simply beautiful. A waterfall on the far side of the room fed into a lake that took up most of the room, a stream leading out of the room and would run down the mountain was hidden behind a crop of rocks. A large rock was in the middle of the lake, it didn’t take much for Adam to figure out what it was for. Slowly he wondered over to the stream, wondering if he could use that as a way to get away. It wasn’t the smartest idea, but it was certainly an option at this point. Huffing Adam looked up to the hole in the ceiling, contemplating his chances of being able to climb out if need be. That was even dumber than taking the stream he decided, snorting at the ideas his mind was supplying him with. Walking back towards the mouth of the room he looked around, assessing his situation, he needed to think about this calmly if he wanted to survive. He put the thought of the two dangerous, but potential ways out to the back of his mind as he looked back down the stairs, he just had to stay out of sight for now, avoid alerting _him_ to his presence. This room was probably his best bet, since he could hide behind rocks at least.

 

Nature had other plans. A gust of wind swept through the cavern from the hole and down the stairs, strong enough to stagger Adam and certainly strong enough to carry his scent through the temple, something Adam wouldn’t realise until too late. Grunting he righted the pathetic excuse for clothes he’d been forced into and made his way back into the room, perching himself on the rocks that hid the streams exit point, he wanted be near his best hiding spot just encase.

 

With a huff he dragged a gloved hand through his short hair, absently wondering if there was even anything in this place, it could all be made up, the others sent before him could simply have fled, knowing they’d be burned to ‘appease him’ if they returned to the village. He toyed with that idea before snorting, he wasn’t that lucky, but it was a nice fantasy to indulge in, that he really wasn’t at risk and could get away and plot his revenge. He smiled at the thought before it morphed into a frown, internally berating himself for not focusing on the dangerous situation he found himself in. What would his mother say, he shuddered to think about that.

 

His momentary lapse in focus had cost him more than he knew. As his mind was elsewhere a great form slipped into the room and up into the overhang of the forest above, far quieter than something of his size should be able to manage. As Adam focused again he felt like he was being watched. Slowly he looked about the room again, it was as empty as before. With a frown Adam moved so he was sat behind the rocks, just encase and slowly looked up, hoping it was just some daring bird up above.

 

At first he saw something amiss, the trees, thick and strong swayed against the mountains winds, the waterfall continued rushing down into the cavern, the blue sky clear in the centre of the hole and peeking through at the edges where the trees draped into the temple. A small black gleam. Adam sighed and looked down, rubbing at his temples for a second before freezing, that last one wasn’t right. Slowly he looked up again, the gleam was gone and Adam cursed quietly, pushing himself up he slowly climbed back over the rock, eyes scanning the green and brown, trying to find the gleam again. As he got over the rock and was about to make a break for the door, he descended.

 

A mighty roar filled the air, shaking the very air and Adam to the core, he didn’t have time to even run as the great creature swooped down, pinning the man below a great taloned hand. Snapping out of the shock Adam started struggling, trashing under the hold as best he could. This only prompted the creature to push down against him, his talons digging into the stone below, caging Adam and pinning him to the ground. “Be still…” A voice hardly heard against the rumble that it came with caused Adam to look up at the creatures head, teeth flashed threateningly but the eyes, miss matched were oddly calming, still Adam wasn’t going to lay back and accept this.

“Fuck you!” He snarled hands clawing at the scales above him, looking for any weakness. The beast leaned down, snarling at the man who wasn’t deterred. It only encouraged him, Adam managed to work a hand under a scale and dig his hand into the soft flesh there, earning him a roar and the beast rearing back.

 

 

Wasting no time Adam was up and running down the stairs, stumbling a few times and only just managing to catch himself on the walls least he plummet. The enraged roar from behind him only spurred him on, jumping down the last few steps he veered to the side, heading to the exit. A great gust of wind knocked him back as the dragon swept down the stairs and blocked is route, holding back a yell Adam darted to the other set of stairs he’d seen before, running down them. He found himself in a warm room, several fires lit around the place along with piles of treasure and what Adam was sure was _bones_ glancing up the stairs he froze to see the dragon sat at the top, looking satisfied with itself. He was trapped.

 

Backing away, further into the room the other slowly moved down the stairs, taking it’s time, knowing it was cornering its prey. Adam looked around as best he could without taking his eyes from the beast, trying to find anything that would work as a weapon. If he was going to be eaten he’d make the monster work for it.

 

Moving further back he yelped as he tripped, arms thrown behind him as he landed roughly on a pile of gold and gems. Glancing to his feet he saw the golden chest that tripped him and cursed. A sound so close to a laugh filled the air as the creature swooped down the steps, landing almost silently at the base of the steps, teeth bared, clearly enjoying this little game. Adam scrambled back on the pile, trying to find purchase enough to get up and make a break for it, though he hadn’t any idea where he could go.

 

Moving back Adam saw a glint of silver to his side, changing a chance he saw a sword, not the best but it would have to do. Grabbing the ornate weapon he held it up, wishing he could have found a bow and some arrows instead, but luck never had favoured him. “You have spirit.” The same rumbling voice filled the air and Adam glared, slowly getting to his feet on the slowly shifting surface of treasure below him.

“Too bad you won’t get a taste of it.” Adam shot back, he knew he was doomed but he would never admit to it, he would fight till his last breath. The laugh filled the air again and the dragon pushed off the ground, darting at Adam. He cursed and dove to the side, barely avoiding being hit by a wing in the process.

“You’re fast.” It spoke again and Adam snarled as he stood up again, sword held out as he faced the dragon. “I’m faster.” It taunted as it pounced at him again. Adam diving to the side again, barely managing to swing the sword above him to cut a gash into the hand that swiped at him. They kept their dance going, the monster darting at him and Adam diving out of the way, each managing to land cuts and gashes on the other. This felt too much like a game to Adam, like he was being toyed with. He soon found at why.

 

The laughter filled the air again as the dragon pounced at him again and Adam dove to the side, colliding with a wall, dropping the sword. He grunted in pain as he felt the walls behind him. He was cornered and the great dragon was right before him, he couldn’t run. His eyes fell to the sword but before he could act the dragon swiped it out of the way before pinning Adam once more, this time to the wall. “I win.” A satisfied _purr_ accompanied those words and Adam shuddered, he’d always wondered how he would die, never thought it’d be at the hands of a dragon.

“I hope you choke.” He hissed out, closing his eyes and turning his head away as the creature’s great head loomed closer. “I hope you fucking choke on me and die.” He continued, he wouldn’t give it the satisfaction of his screams, he would die cursing it.

 

He froze as he felt its snout nudge against his chest, breathing in deeply, he could feel the warm breath fanning over him and clenched his hands into fists, waiting for the inevitable. “So sweet.” It trailed its nose higher, pressing against Adam’s shoulder, sniffing at his neck, a purr rumbled through the air. Adam suppressed a whimper, hoping the reason they offered virgins wasn’t because it liked to take their purity before it ate them. “All mine.” Warm breath fanned over Adam’s neck before he felt something _wet_ trail over his neck, causing him to yelp, eyes shooting open he looked down wide eyes, mismatched eyes filled with amusement watched him.

“Did… did you just lick me?” He asked, perhaps a little more breathless than he would have liked, laughter rumbled through the air again and the dragon licked his neck again, Adam jolted and wiggled in his hold. “Stop that!” He snapped, why couldn’t he just be killed at it be over with.

“Why would I do that?” He could feel the rumbling voice against his neck and chest, shuddering slightly as it shook him to his core.

“You… You’re meant to kill me… aren’t you?” Adam was beyond lost, this had to be some cruel game the monster played with his prey.

“You are mine, I will do what I want with you.” The reply didn’t settle Adam any.

“What are you going to do then?” He challenged, eyes narrowing as he pointedly struggled against the vice like grip he was in. A chuckle rumbled through the air as the dragon actually nuzzled Adam’s neck, licking it again.

“I haven’t decided yet.” It replied simply, not easing off any. “But I won’t kill you.” Adam found himself wanting to believe that, he wasn’t sure if it was the way the dragon looked at him, something about the blue eye seemed so open, so honest and the black one made him want to believe anything the beast said, though it could also be his want not to die like this. Instead of voicing that he forced a laugh out himself.

“I have a hard time believing that, given the bones and you know, hunting me.” He pointed out, voice dripping with sarcasm, the dragon only laughed, licking his neck again.

“Such a sharp tongue.” He mused as his talons pulled out of the wall, instead he closed his hand around Adam, lifting him off the ground, his startled yelling was just ignored. The dragon ambled over to the piles of bones and set Adam down beside them. “Take a look at them.” He let Adam go, but stayed close, ready to grab him if he tried to run.

 

Adam huffed as he was put down, glancing about for a chance to escape but saw none, so instead knelt down by the bones, taking a steadying breath the reached forward, picking up a few of the dry bones. He frowned as he looked at the first few, something was off about them. Slowly he pushed through the pile, they were the wrong shape and size for humans. He eventually paused as he saw the animal skulls but not a single human one. Slowly he looked to the dragon who’d laid down, it’s great head resting on the ground, watching Adam intently. “They… they’re animal bones.” He watched as what could only be described as a smirk spread across the dragon’s features. “What about all the people?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“I take them to a village on the other side of the mountain.” The response was so calm, as if was the most obvious thing in the world. Adam blinked a few times in surprise before he started laughing hysterically, body shaking with laughter and tears. Nothing made sense and was far too overwhelming for him to take right now. Slowly the dragon wrapped a hand around Adam, picking him up, meeting no resistance he brought the hysterical human close, nuzzling his maw against his stomach.

 

He held the human close, Adam curled up in his hand, clutching at the beast as he shook, curled around him as if he wasn’t dangerous. The dragon purred gently, trying to sooth him in some say. Occasionally gently licking at his stomach. Adam gripped gently at the scales below his fingers, shaking reducing to shudders and laughter melting to gentle whimpers. The dragon that his village sacrificed virgins to didn’t eat people, he just took them to another village, safe from the vile people who sent them to die. “Why… why the hunting?” He asked shakily, that was the only thing that kept the fear edging back into his mind.

“You smelled so good, I couldn’t help myself when you ran.” The reply was as simple as it was confusing and Adam laughed gently, he understood the thrill of the hunt well enough that it made some sense to him. Slowly Adam looked up, eyes darting between the two eyes. “I don’t want to take you to the village.” The dragon admitted, licking Adam’s stomach again. “I want to keep you.” Adam shuddered at that, unsure of how to respond.

 

Never had anyone said anything like that to him and the gleam in the dragon’s eyes along with the purring and yet another lick let him know he certainly was being flirted with, by a dragon no less. “A most beautiful treasure.” He purred, warm breath fanning over Adam’s stomach causing yet another shudder to run through him.

“and if I don’t want to stay?” Adam asked hesitantly, eyes narrowed slightly, the dragon snorted out a gust or warm air before loosening his hold on Adam again.

“I will take you to the village then.” His voice turned cold, losing the playful edge. Adam blinked in surprise, the blue eye looked sad almost but the black one was cold, impassive. Adam yelped as he was scooped up again and he quickly threw his hands out, grasping onto the scales on the dragons maw.

“It was hypothetical!” He rushed out, he didn’t know why seeing the dragon sad and being cold to him hurt but it did. The dragon stilled, peering at Adam as if assessing him. “I don’t want to go there. I want to stay.” He added, gently, soothingly running a hand over the scales. Slowly the dragon put him down again, tentatively licking his stomach again. Adam smirked slightly, continuing to pet the dragon’s maw.

 

Silence settled over them, Adam practically laying on the dragon’s maw, petting him gently as the beast in turn nuzzled his stomach. Adam didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into but it was better than going back to where he came from and he certainly didn’t like the idea of going to a new village, he was an outsider where he grew up, he didn’t need that somewhere new as well. The dragon was interesting anyway, maybe it wasn’t so bad here. Slowly Adam drifted off, lulled to sleep by the warmth and steady breathing of the dragon below him.

 

When he awoke Adam found himself laying against something warm and moving, a leathery blanket wrapped around him. Slowly he pushed up, blinking away the sleep in his eyes to see he’d been sleeping against green and brown mottled flesh that melted into scales as it went up  and was curled beneath a wing. He frowned in confusion, the dragon was much smaller now, before a single hand could cover Adam’s whole body but now it would stand maybe a head taller than him on all fours. The colours were all the same though, this day just kept getting more and more confusing Adam had decided. Slowly the wing draped over him lifted and stretched into the air along with its twin and slowly the dragon stretched out before opening its eyes, looking over to Adam, a content rumble leaving its chest. The same enchanting eyes met Adam’s and he didn’t hide the confusion on his face, earning a laugh. “I can change my size.” He explained simple and Adam nodded, mentally filling that information away under _damned dragon magic_.

 

“What should I call you my pet?” The dragon asked, a rumble of a chuckle coming at the lovely shade of red Adam went, he huffed and looked away, folding his arms over his chest before responding.

“Adam and what about you?” He glanced back to the dragon, watching as it mulled over the question.

“You would be unable to pronoun my true name… The humans in the village started calling me John as a jest. That will suffice.” Adam raised an eyebrow before nodding.

“John it is then.” He said with a grin, settling back against John’s stomach, head resting against the soft flesh there. “Are all dragons like you?” He asked curiously. John shook his head slightly.

“Some are, others are not so.” Adam nodded slightly, humming in thought before grinning.

“Then I am lucky the dragon I got sacrificed to was a soft one.” He pat John’s soft belly with a gloved hand to prove his point getting a chuckle in response.

“My sweet Adam, I am anything but soft.” He rumbled, flashing his fangs, Adam just raised an eyebrow, surprised fear wasn’t even something he felt now.

“Keep telling yourself that.” He teased, rubbing John’s belly, chuckling at the purr that earned him.

 

He could get used to this Adam decided, unaware John was thinking just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend on adding more to this later but for now, it's done.


End file.
